Canada's Best
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The descendant of Playboy Penguin has joined the Loonatics in the form of Noemi Manchot, a penguin from French-Canada with the ability to control and manipulate ice. How will she fit in with the others? Does Tech seem to have a thing for her? Read and find out!


**Loonatics Unleashed- Canada's Best**

**Chapter 1- Ice Queen**

Don't let the chapter title turn you away my friend. I am actually a very nice person. After all I am from Canada, and now onto the story. What I am about to tell you all is my story. From the time I was first recruited by Zadavia to where I am now as a full-fledged member of this team. Je m'appelle Noemi Manchot, and I am a Loonatic.

As the title conveys, I have the ability to control and manipulate ice. I was born in Quebec in the town of Baie-Saint-Paul. I was one of the 0.2% of the population that spoke English. It is tough town for tourists, and I would always lend a helping hand. if you look at my hands, I have a main fin and a smaller fin that acts like a thumb.

By the time Zadavia recruited me, I had already mastered my powers, but that took some time. I was the only one in the rookery born with powers, and because of it I was looked at as a freak. I hate that word. No one talked to me, and no one reached out a hand to me. That was until I met Zadavia, and her kind words I took to heart.

_'You are not a freak, Noemi, your powers make you unique, If you fall back on what others think of you, hate will consume your heart like a poison, but look around you, this world is worth protecting, and there are others just like you, others with powers, that is why I have come to you, to recruit you to meet those just like you_,' she said,

There was no way I could refuse that offer. With that, Zadavia teleported me to what appeared to be another time. I was a small town girl in the big city, a very big city. Somehow it felt like I wasn't even on Earth anymore, "_Welcome to the City Planet of Acmetropolis_," Zadavia greeted, I didn't think cities got any bigger than Montreal.

This city planet made Montreal look like a rest area on the Quebec 511. I looked around at all the people living their busy lives. I walked the city streets looking for the Loonatics, and something to eat. It appears I am pretty easy to spot. Not very many people have a stumpy tail sticking out of the back of their blue jeans, I'm just saying.

It was then that I met my first local, "You don't seem to be from around here, trust me I can tell," said a voice that sounded like a New Yorker, I looked behind me to see a rabbit with ears shaped like swords, and dressed in yellow and black. When I smiled at him, something shook the ground like an earthquake, and saw people panicking.

"I know why yah here, Snowball, wanna show me what cha got?" Ace said to me, and I obliged. I can't fly, but I used my powers to make a sliding ramp to move around the giant with a Viking theme named Gunnar. I am most powerful around water. I've gotten used to this way of traveling around since I love to swim and surf in my spare time.

"You got it!" I replied back, looking for a weakness on the giant. You know what they say, the bigger they are, well, I think you can finish the statement. I knew that just holding him in place would not work as he could easily break out. Then I hatched a plan, and froze the pavement so he would slip and fall. He did with a thunderous crash.

As a coup de gras, I made a giant hammer out of ice and knocked him out while his other armored henchmen hightailed it. I turned and looked at my new friends with a smile and a hand on my hip, "Whoohoo girl power!" cheered another rabbit, Lexi Bunny. I suppose me being on this team would also even out the gender numbers slightly.

What is to be expected is that there would be some against me being on the team. I don't let it get to me, but some can be very vocal about it, "Well there goes the neighborhood," said Danger Duck in a grumpy manner, one member's opinion does not count for the entire team. Lexi beat me to it when she hit him upside the head.

"Oh quit it, Duck, besides," Lexi turned to face me with a small smile, "it would be good to have her around," I usually don't go for the cheerleader type when it comes to my friends in my social circle, but she seemed good in my eyes. She approached me with a smile and a hand to shake. She would fit in well in Canada, "I'm Lexi, Lexi Bunny,"

"My name is Noemi, Noemi Manchot," I replied shaking her hand with a flipper and my thumb flipper. It was then that I realized that I had found my place on the team among a good circle of people. Ace had qualities that made him a leader. Everyone brought something to the team. I knew now was the time to bring my share to the table.

When I came to HQ, it seemed they had already anticipated my arrival, "This is your room, kept at a nice 32 degrees Fahrenheit," said Tech E. Coyote, the brains of the team, and I have admit is quite handsome, "your room has a pool so you can exercise and play around like you normally would," I felt thankful for all their help for me.

"Hey no need to thank us, you kicking butt out there is good enough," said Tech, "here use this," he tossed me my uniform, it looked like a wetsuit but with a halter top, and the legs were cut like a swimsuit. It even had a zipper in the front and was colored in my favorite colors, ocean blue and black, "so you know whose team you represent,"

"Welcome to the Loonatics," He said as his parting words. When you are given a piece of equipment, the first thing to do is try it out. I put on the suit and zipped it up. It was a perfect fit. To celebrate, I swan dived into the pool for a swim. The water feels so good on my feathers, and I am getting the feeling that life's never going to be the same.


End file.
